Chemical and molecular sensing with solid-state devices have involved various approaches including microelectrode, microcalorimeter, acoustic wave devices, chemiresistors, chemicapacitors, chemomechanical sensors, and field effect transistor (FET) based sensors. Many attempts of forming sensors with complementary metal-oxide-silicon (MOS) devices have also been made. Although sensitivity is high in a controlled environment, the devices are limited by sensing selectivity, contamination induced long-term drift in MOS characteristics, and system integration.